The present invention relates to a technique for applying program updates. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for automatically applying updates to snapshots of virtual machines.
With the recent prevalence of cloud services, there have been an increasing number of opportunities to utilize virtual machines (VMs) as well as physical machines. A virtual machine is a virtualization technique for computers. In a virtual machine, hardware is virtualized to enable a plurality of the same or different operating systems to operate on one computer. The virtual machine is a one-program execution environment for individual and completely independent operations.
However, like physical machines, virtual machines have the risk of being susceptible to attacks to vulnerabilities present in operating systems or application software.
Thus, there has been a demand to take security measures for the virtual machine (fix, for example, security fix or program fix) similarly to the physical machine in order to maintain security.